


This world robbed you

by WolfKomoki



Series: You shouldn't have been alone like this [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alexithymia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Before the bombs dropped, Brooklyn had the perfect childhood. She had her mom Nora, her father Nate, and her baby brother Shaun. That all changed the day the bombs dropped. Brooklyn didn't make it to the vault in time, and as such she became a ghoul. As the years go by, Brooklyn became hardened by the wasteland. That was when she meets Paladin Danse. To say that discovering that the brave civilian that saved their lives was a nine-year old girl with a gun, wasn't what they expected, was an understatement.





	This world robbed you

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda Game Studios.  
> Warning: I have only played through Fallout 4 so my knowledge of the Fallout series is limited. Because of that, this fic may contain something that doesn't make sense in the series's lore. I also don't know everything there is to know about the Brotherhood of steel either, so that might be lore breaking too. Also, I don't have a Britpicker, so Codsworth's dialogue may be inaccurate at times.

When Brooklyn woke up, her red hair was covering her face. She had recently turned nine last month and was genuinely looking forward to trick or treating this year. Nora finally agreed to let her dress up as her favorite comic book character, which she was excited about. Shaun was too young to go trick or treating, so why he needed a costume was beyond her. One thing Brooklyn never told her parents, was that she didn’t feel anything emotionally for Shaun. What kind of sister _was she_ that she felt nothing towards her baby brother?

          Yawning, she puts on her favorite dress: a blue dress with pink flowers. Putting on her shoes, she slowly walks into the living room, yawning as Codsworth approaches her, holding a cup.

          “Ah, good morning Brooklyn! A nice cup of juice brewed to perfection!” He greets. Brooklyn slowly drinks and takes the drink. Yeah, it still weirded her out that she has a robot babysitter.

          “And today’s comic just published!” He exclaims, handing her the next issue of her favorite comic series. Yawning, she sits down and drinks her juice, slowly opening her comic. It had that new book smell which she loved. Soon enough, Shaun started crying.

          “Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun!” Codsworth exclaims as he flies to Shaun’s nursery. Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She did not need to know that information. When Nora and Nate walked in the room, Nora sighs.

          “Brooklyn, please go brush your hair, and your teeth.” She scolds. Brooklyn sighs and goes to the bathroom. When she gets there, she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down to her lower back, which she hated. Why is it improper for young ladies to have shorter hair?

          When Brooklyn was done getting ready for the morning, she slowly returned to the living room to see Nate and Nora sitting on the couch. When she hears the doorbell ring, she groans.

          “Oh no, not that guy again.” She sighs.

          “Nate honey, can you get that?” Nora asks. Brooklyn sighs and gets up, slowly walking into her room. She really hated that salesman. When she gets to her room, she gets back in bed. It was way too early to be awake right now. When Brooklyn finally fell asleep, she feels metal shaking her awake.

          “Miss Brooklyn! Miss Brooklyn! Wake up! Please!” He calls. His voice was frantic. Brooklyn quickly opened her eyes to hear a loud, piercing alarm.

          “Oh, thank God! Miss Brooklyn! You need to get to the vault! Hurry!” Codsworth pleads.

          “What? What’s going on?” She asks, quickly getting up from her bed.

          “They’re evacuating everyone to the vault! Your mum, dad, and brother are already inside!” Codsworth exclaims. Brooklyn felt hurt upon hearing that they left without her. A part of her feels that maybe she deserves it. After all, she feels nothing toward her baby brother.

          “Brooklyn you simply must try to make it to the vault!” Codsworth pleads, his voice breaking. Tears pour from Brooklyn’s eyes.

          “I don’t want to _leave_ you Codsworth! You can’t make me!” She protests. Her parents had left her and taken their brother to safety, but not her. Codsworth was the only one that stayed and made sure she was alright. No way was she going to leave the only one that was left to care about her! She blinks when Codsworth forcibly pushes her out the door and locks it behind her. She starts running toward the bridge, hoping that she can get to the Red Rocket.

          That didn’t go to plan, however. Before she was able to reach the red rocket, she felt the ground start shaking, and her body was flung backwards as an explosion went off. The last thing she felt before her world went black was excruciating pain.

          When Brooklyn wakes up, the first thing she’s aware of is the fact that she’s on some sort of cot. Groaning, she slowly opens her eyes to realize that something was on her face. Panicking, she starts swatting at her face.

          “Hey, hey, hey, whoa. You’ve got some gauze on your face. Let me take it off, okay sweetie?” a voice asks. Brooklyn didn’t recognize the voice. Whoever this man was, his voice was raspy. She gasps in pain when the man takes the bandages off. When her vision focused, her eyes widened upon seeing a yellow trench coat. This man was wearing the same coat as the man that came to the house before the bombs dropped, but his face was covered in burns.

          “Hold on, are you that salesman that dad was talking to?” She asks. The man’s eyes lit up.

          “I am! All my years of service, and now look at us. Forever changed into a freak!” He growls, his voice rising.

          “It’s not fair. You were on the list, you should have gotten into that vault!” His voice was breaking at this point. Soon enough, he starts crying. Brooklyn frowns and slowly wraps her arms around him, gently patting his back as he cries. She wasn’t her best at comforting people, but she hates seeing people cry.

          “Please don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry.” She pleads, listening to the man cry. He was the only one from her neighborhood left, as far as she knew. She still had no clue how long she had been unconscious, but right now that didn’t matter. She thinks of a song that her mom used to sing to her when she cried, and slowly starts singing it.

          “I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

          I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

          And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do

          He said that Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang,

          Walla walla bing bang , Ooo eee, ooh ah ah ting tang

          Walla walla, bing bang” She sings. The song ended up getting a chuckle from the former vault tech representative, much to her relief.

          “I, uh, realize the song probably isn’t fitting for the situation. Sorry about that.” Brooklyn laughs. He laughs too.

          “You’re a good kid Brooklyn.” He smiles.

          “Hey, so, I don’t actually know your name. I can’t keep calling you that sales guy.” Brooklyn realizes.

          “You can call me Walter.” He answers. Brooklyn smiles. It was nice to have company, especially since her family was in the vault now.

         

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmjrTcYMqBM  
> The name Walter is entirely a headcanon. The vault tech rep doesn't have a name in canon.


End file.
